My 2nd Heart
by Enaji-Chan
Summary: Ciaossu  Me again for my 2nd story   hope you'll enjoy  It's about a girl  Haru  who's broken hearted because of his love  Tsuna  loves her best friend  Kyoko  and how her world turn upside down... :  And at the end realized the one she really love.
1. My 2ND HEART

Neh! My 2nd Entry: My 2nd Heart

TITLE: MY 2nd HEART  
>PAIRING: GOKUDERAHARU  
>DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN K.H.R. AMANO AKIRA DOES.<p>

This one's a _cat and dog love story_that started in a spectacular place and time. Haru who is known to be in-love with the mafia Judaime Tsunayoshi Sawada fell in-love with her mortal enemy Gokudera-kun. How is this happened? Well you should read this to know. \(_o)/

After being bounced inside of the 10-yr. bazooka, Tsuna accidentally discovered that his older self was already dead due to their enemy-the milliefiore family to be led by Byakuran. he saw the older Hayato Gokudera-kun and Takeshi Yamamoto-kun. But the older ones became just as his age after being popped by the 10-yr. bazooka in the past 10 years. Now, let's start the fiction...  
>Then they found the 15-year-old couple Lambo and I-pin saving Haru and Kyoko. Shocked after seeing the adult ladies, but became more surprised when adult Haru went near Hayato and gave him a soft kiss, softer than Byakuran's marshmallows and began to speak. <em>"I missed you..." <em>Because they were happened to be enemies for the past 10 years, Hayato grumpily asked if what is that for and Haru just replied him with a smile and beautiful eyes. Then Takeshi started to get in the scene saying that Haru looks prettier with short hair for he doesn't know that his older self courted Haru in the past 5 years, meaning he's only 20 years old that time. _"I'm sorry but Hayato-kun is the only one who owns my heart right now."_ Haru replied. For some reason, Hayato started yelling at Haru and called her '_stupid woman_' that made her blush even more and said that she misses that one while touching her face sign of fragility and feminism of a woman being in front of her man and a ring captured Hayato's attention. The ring is silver-colored with a storm symbol on the middle carved in a high classed diamond. That ring was worn by a lady we must call 'Haru'. Hayato knew he had seen that ring before but he can't fully remember where it was happened and what the connection between Haru is and that familiar ring until a flashback came.

HAYATO'S FLASHBACK PREVIEW...**  
><strong>  
>That ring was made in Italy of a family known as 'Gokudera' for the sons through its generation. It was given to all ladies that they love, soon or supposed to marry. In short, we can also call this one an 'ENGAGEMENT RING' of Gokudera Family. older Hayato gave it older Haru after falling in-love with her.<br>**  
><strong>END FLASHBACK... **  
><strong> **  
><strong>Then Hayato finally remembered and Haru then explained how they began to spark in the Vongola HQ. ****

_"I like Tsuna-San since I was young. We were already in the third year middle school when Kyoko-Chan told me to study at Namimori Mid. School. To see Kyoko-Chan and Tsuna-San everyday feels like Heaven. But then I've got bullied by some annoying guys in the class on my 2ND day. Because of that I felt like I want to give up but Takeshi-kun is always there to comfort me." _Haru explained.  
><em>"So I am romantic in the past years of my life eh? Ima... Ima... That was great for me! Haha"<em>Takeshi replied with giggles. "_Gokudera-kun is always yelling at me not to bother him again; stay out of his life and to Judaime and that I'm not welcome to Namimori Mid. School until I saw Tsuna-San and Kyoko-Chan running upstairs. I wanted to talk to Kyoko-Chan that time when I saw them two."_Haru continued.  
>_<strong><strong>

HARU'S FLASHBACK PREVIEW****

_"Kyoko-Chan... uh mm, a-no, I...I lo...I love you, since we're young..."_ Tsuna did not have the chance to continue what he's saying when Haru accidentally dropped her books with her because of shock. Then the two noticed her who didn't know that Hayato was behind trying to stop her from coming with the two for she might get hurt for seeing the one she loved the most is totally in-love with the most important friend she owns. She had a fake smile trying the stop the tears from falling down; turned her back and said: _"I'm happy for you guys... Tsuna-San, if you make Kyoko-Chan cry, I'll beat you up with no doubts."_ Tsuna definitely felt guilty that he can't bear to look even in Haru's shadow so he stared on his shoes trying to ease the emotional pain. Silence remained until Haru spoke just to leave the place as soon as possible, _"By the way... Where's the canteen? I just want to eat plenty of foods! Neh! Stupid octopus!"_ She said in a cheerful voice. Since they only see her back the two didn't notice her crying. But how the heck did her voice remained calm and happy and her facial expression and tears are the evidences that she's feeling the opposite. To hide her feelings, Hayato ride on what she had said. _"BAH! There! Your Takeshi-kun is waiting down there, I want melon breads for break time too so if you want to come with me, let's go while those bread are still hot or else I'll eat them all. Tch!-Stupid woman"_ Hayato replied. Kyoko, being sad but she also admits to herself that she also likes Tsuna stared blankly at the coupling that making their way down.

As walking the corridor, Hayato lend his red dynamite-graffiti designed handkerchief to Haru and told her to cry as long as she still have tears to make her satisfied and at the same time detoxified inside and out. _"See, I told ya-you're not welcome in Namimori Mid. School..."_ Hayato just saw an image of a beautiful lady in Haru's appearance, but as an asshole and a bastard jerk, or bad boy maybe, he just felt of having a fast heartbeat, something in his stomach and a little electrical wave down to his spine that weakened his arms and muscles that he felt like he's losing his grip to whatever he's going to touch. And a red face suddenly became appropriate to Hayato's appearance, red as his handkerchief and red as his dying will flame. Then Takeshi saw them. He just bought melon breads for Haru and Hayato. He can't decide if he's going to join them or leave them for a cute moment. But for a man who fall in-love with a woman, it will be strange if you don't intimate her if she's with some guy you know it's dangerous to let them be. So he joined them. _"Hey guys! I bought some melon breads for us! Here, eat with me..."_ Takeshi smiled and looked to Haru. _"Huh? Why is princess Haru crying? Aah, don't worry, Takeshi-Ouji and Prince Hayato will be here for you."_Takeshi smiled again that made Haru's fragile feelings made her lovely face to smile also. Because of that innocent smile, Hayato blushed and started to yell and yell, and yell, and yell at Takeshi. _"HEY BASEBALL ADDICT! What's with that 'PRINCE-PRINCE' something like that or thingy-thingy huh!"_ Hayato angrily asked. _"Uh? oh, that? It's my job... A duty as the Judaime's right hand, hahahaha"_ Takeshi replied. Hayato continued to yell at him and 'him' as usual answer the moody guy with _"Uh?"_ and laughs. Because of that, Haru laughed also that made the two guy smile and blush at the same time.  
><strong><br>**END FLASHBACK...**  
><strong>_****

BACK AT THE REAL WORLD AT THE FUTURE...****

_"HEY! STUPID, ARE YOU SAYING THAT YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH ME?"_ Hayato asked future Haru. _"Exac..."_ Haru did not continue what she's about to say because she turned into a 14-year-old girl they had ever known. _"NA...NANI?"_ Hayato shouted. _"What am I doing here?"_ younger Haru said as she was popped inside the 10-year-bazooka. _"Huh? Where's the cute Haru?"_ Takeshi said._"YO, STUPID!"_ Hayato yelled. _"HEY! DON'T CALL ME STUPID YOU JERK!"_ Haru continued. _"JERK YOUR FACE! YOU MORON!"_ Hayato scolded. _"YOU'RE THE MORO...Uh? Reborn-San."_ Haru stopped as baby Reborn arrived. Reborn as usual greeted with his popular trademark tagline '_ciaossu_'. And start smiling. _"What's the matter baby?"_ Takeshi asked as natural. Still smiling, Reborn replied..._"Good news... We're being under-attacked by the milliefiores outside the base"_ what the!-That will be everybody's expression if they heard it... but they actually did. _"AND WHAT'S GOOD BY BEING UNDER-ATTACKED!"_ Tsuna screamed with confusions. The ceilings were wrecked and Haru was grabbed up by an animal box weapon of the opponent. _"HARU!"_ Takeshi yelled. Hayato immediately came outside and catch the falling Haru from a far. Take her to Takeshi and said:_"I'll never harm my future wife."_ Takeshi held the sleeping Haru and said, _"Then I'll protect my future girl...hope so,"_and the fight continued and they successfully won against those milliefiore dogs.  
><strong><br>**-END-

Hello^^ My 2nd Entry, hope you enjoyed and please review! ^^


	2. Don't Forget to lock the door

TITLE: DON'T FORGET TO LOCK THE DOOR  
>CHAPTER 2 OF: MY 2ND HEART<br>GOKUHARU DOUJINSHI  
>GENRE: ROMANCECOMEDY/HUMOR  
>DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN :]<p>

During the fight against the Milliefiore Dogs, Hayato and Takeshi said something that bothered Haru. A flashback came to her mind; _"I'll never harm my future wife…"_ Hayato said, and a little minute more, _"Well then, I'll protect my future girl… Hope so."_ Takeshi smirked and babbled. She's really confused and doesn't know what to do, her mind is still in a daydream world until Kyoko snapped her fingers to wake Haru up. "Uh, are you alright?" Kyoko asked Haru. _"H-huh, o-of course…"_ She stuttered. _"I think I just need some rest." _She continued._ "I can do the job, rest for a while and take a refreshing bath."_ Kyoko said while smiling. Haru thanked Kyoko and immediately went to the bathroom to relax her mind. When she was at the bath tub, completely naked, she forgot to lock the door.

A man yelled _'BINGO!' _outside: She heard that but didn't waste her time to notice the guy outside. The guy opened the door of the bathroom, _"You're cornered, Uri! Don't try to escape!"_ The guy was Hayato. Haru became shocked and didn't know how she would react so she remained silent and stunned. Hayato didn't notice her because she doesn't say any words until Uri ran to the girl on the tub. Hayato chased the cat and became shocked after seeing Haru standing beside Uri with no clothes. He tried to stop himself from running because of chasing the cat but he suddenly outs his balance and fell to Haru on the tub and accidentally touched her body when Ryohei entered the bathroom for the men's toilet is under-maintenance by Gianini. Everyone is shocked. _"I NEED TO PEE, TO THE MAX!- Uh?"_ Ryohei saw Hayato above Haru. _"Sorry to disturb you guys…"_ Ryohei blinked his eyes twice because of embarrassment then move out after peeing.

Hayato immediately stood up blushing, and having a nosebleed. Haru attempted to scream for feeling of losing a very important part of feminism nut Hayato began to scold her so obviously, she doesn't have the chance to continue what she's about to say. _"It's your entire fault! You didn't lock the door!"_ Hayato yelled because of anger, Haru stood up that made Hayato blush again because of seeing her body. _"HAHI! Get the hell out of here!"_ Haru yelled. Hayato agreed but when he turned around, Haru didn't control herself to ask about what he said during their battle against some milliefiore black spell. Hayato coughed a little but replied a 'COMMON SENSE' answer. _"Future wife is the one a man will marry after some years."_ He said while blushing. _"GET UP! STUPID FUTURE WIFE!"_ He yelled.

At the end, they went out of the bathroom together, luckily, no one noticed them. Hours passed, everybody eat their lunch together. As usual, Lambo and I-pin fought for food. Takeshi's smile in front of the food, Tsuna shows his happiness, everything is usual except for the lovers in bathroom until Ryohei entered the dining area. _"I'M HUNGRY TO THE MAX!—Eh_?" Ryohei stopped after seeing Haru and Hayato choked their food. _*cough..cough_* _"Is there…something between the three of you?"_ Fuuta asked. _"O-OF COURSE NOTHING!"_ The three yelled and then their faces turned red and everybody laughed at them.

-END- :]

Lol, I don't think this is good TO THE MAX! but I hope you enjoyed. Love some reviews… ^^


	3. I Can Be Your 3rd Heart

TITLE: I CAN BE YOUR 3RD HEART  
>GENRE: ROMANCEDRAMA  
>PAIRING: GOKUDERAHARU AND YAMAMOTO/HARU  
>CHAPTER 3: MY 2ND HEART<br>DISCLAIMER: NEVER OWN THE SERIES

NEH! Guys! Sorry for the late update, I was kind of busy these past few days. Hoho, by the way, here's the third chapter. Hope you'll enjoy.

After the bathroom incident, Hayato seemed to be annoyed at Haru; it's not that he dislikes Haru; it's just that every time he got an eye on the girl, he'll remember what he saw on the bath tub. He can't explain because he didn't feel the same way after accidentally saw Lal taking a bath on the river. He can't explain the fact that he started to fall for Haru and he liked what he saw on the bathroom. Because of that, he'll be cranky and more irritated at Haru.

On the other hand, Haru felt strange. She supposed to be angry at Hayato but she isn't. She feels of being attached to the guy who lost a feminine part of her life. And what's worse is she admitted to herself that she began to like that 'bastard' (for her) future husband. But Hayato is always yelling her though she doesn't know why. Takeshi noticed what's happening between the two. As a man, there's a little spark in his body every time he sees Haru. He doesn't know if it's because of his future self's feeling for Haru or whatever happened. He thought he just wanted to protect Haru from harm because she's a friend of his but it seems that he's wrong.

To refresh Haru's mind, she decided to take a bath and this time, she didn't forget to lock the door. In the middle of a warm bath, Haru fell asleep. Then she saw something. She doesn't know it is only a dream. She saw a man standing in front of another man. For some reason, she decided to focus on the first man she saw. Meanwhile, not in her dreams but in other part of the Vongola Hideout, Tsuna is walking with Hayato. As usual, Hayato—known as the 'self-proclaimed' right hand man of the boss acts like a very impressive man. They both laughed until Takeshi stopped in front of them_."Uh, sorry to disturb you guys, but can I have a talk with you Gokudera-kun?"_ Takeshi asked. Back in Haru's dream world, she heard a sob from the first guy she looked up to, stopping his tears to fall. Next, she found herself with the 2nd guy she looked but didn't focus that much. *holding hands* she's still looking behind her focused on the first man still sobbing and smiling. Then her dream was cut off when she felt like she can't breathe at all, she opened her eyes and realized that it was a dream. She was underwater, stood up panting for air, immediately get dressed up and get away of the bathroom. As she opened the door of the bathroom, some words suddenly came inside her mind. _"Well the, I'll protect my future girl…Hope so"_ Words from Takeshi during the fight against the milliefiore. She ran outside and stopped for a while.

_"Do you like her?"_ Takeshi asked Hayato. _"Are you joking with your question? You took me away from Judaime just to ask me something not that important."_ Hayato replied. _"If Haru is not important for you, well she's important for me!"_ Takeshi shouted. Hayato's eyes were widened. He felt strange, guilt and anger. He can't explain it himself but for you-readers, we can just call it 'jealousy'. Hayato didn't control himself and hold Takeshi's collar, tightening his grip. _"IF YOU WANT HER, MARRY HER I DON'T CARE!"_ Hayato yelled while still holding Takeshi's collar. Haru heard everything. Tears threaten to fall but she doesn't know how and why. All she can do is to pretend that she heard nothing. _"Uhm, what's happening here?"_ Haru asked. The two men noticed the lady and both tensed of what to answer to her question. Hayato loosen his grip on Takeshi's collar and went near Haru. He yelled at Haru to stay away from his sight. As usual, Haru replied him with irritation. _"You're a moron!"_ Hayato scolded. _"NO! YOU'RE THE MORON…"_ Haru replied and then smirked at him. Hayato felt like he wants to kiss the smirking lady in front of him. Haru's mocking smile made Hayato's relief. But for him as a bad boy, he can't describe the way he feels so he just walked away. After he's gone, the tears threaten to fall began to be real. _"It's over…"_ Haru said to herself. Takeshi comforted her, touched her shoulder but Haru suddenly hugged Takeshi. His eyes were widened.

Days passed, Haru got closer to Takeshi and everybody noticed that especially Hayato. He got jealous of the two. One time, they ate altogether, Haru was spilled with curry on her dress and Takeshi immediately went to her and wiped the dirt on her dress. Hayato also stood up that time attempting to do the same but Takeshi became the first one to do it. _"Tch…"_ Hayato babbled, sign of irritation. _"Ima, Ima, Ne, Haru-Chan, Take care of yourself next time, what if I'm not here?"_ Takeshi smiled and told Haru. _"Ime, Ime, Heru-Chen, Take care ef yerself next time, whet if em net here? Tch… So cheesy."_ Hayato babbled and mocked. _"I'm so sorry, I was too careless and clumsy, and I didn't see it."_ Haru replied. The guy touched the both sides of Haru's face gently and kissed her on the forehead that made Haru and Hayato's eyes widened. Everyone was shocked. _"Tch…"_ Bianchi babbled and looked at her brother—Hayato's reaction then she began to smile in an insulting way. _"Huh? What was that for?" _Lambo asked. No one has the courage to explain until Kyoko began to speak, _"It's a friendly kiss."_ And then kiss Lambo's forehead. _"Then I can do it to I-pin too?"_ Lambo continued. Everybody coughed _"Aah, Lambo-kun… Uh, hmm, it's for friends like Kyoko-Chan said. Ahahaha! Haha, hih…"_ Tsuna agreed at Kyoko but his expression is still can't explain. _"What a lucky kid…"_ Tsuna then whispered to himself. Lambo still confused of the kiss, doesn't care anyway so he didn't bother himself minding it.

One night, Haru is walking alone in the hallway when she saw Hayato inside of a room studying about the SYSTEMA C.A.I., _"May I come in?"_ Haru asked. _"Do whatever you want just don't annoy me."_ Hayato replied and Haru came inside. After an hour, Hayato noticed that Haru is staring at him ever since she entered the room. _"Why, do I look wasted?"_ Hayato asked. _"No, you're I just found you cute in that angle—uhm!"_ Haru immediately covered her mouth. Hayato blushed after hearing those words from Haru. *Embarrass* after a minute, _"Ne, can I ask you a question?" _Hayato asked. _"You're definitely asking now, jerk."_ Haru replied philosophically. _"I'm serious!"_ Hayato emphasized. _"Alright, go ask me!"_ Haru replied. _"Who is cuter, me or Takeshi?"_ Hayato asked that made Haru laughed out loud. _"HEY I SAID I'M SERIOUS!"_ Hayato scolded. _"Yeah, serious… seriously joking… hahahaha"_ Still laughing 'nonstop' but suddenly paused when Hayato kissed her with his soft lips and wrapped her with his arms then pushed her away gently but their faces were still near at each other, an inch away, Haru kissed him back this time, it isn't soft. Hayato tucked her arms to his waist, carried her and sat her on the study table, still kissing her on her lips, licking its sides and then kissed her neck. When Haru felt that Hayato is opening her blouse, she pulled herself away. _"I-I'm so sorry…"_ Hayato said.

Takeshi saw what happened but they didn't notice him until they went outside. Takeshi, sobbing trying to stop his tears from falling like a man crying in the middle of the rain and touch the both sides of Haru's face and kissed her on her forehead. _"I love you, bye-bye…"_ Takeshi sobbed while still smiling. He does understand Haru's feeling for Hayato; then, Hayato walked outside holding Haru's hand. Haru's eyes were still focused on Takeshi and then she finally realized as they walked away, parting from each other, that the men on her dream were Takeshi and Hayato. It was the dream she'd made on the bath tub. New morning arrived and everything is back to normal like nothing happened.

-END-

Do you think it's a good one or it sucks? Just review would help. LOVE Y'ALL GUYS :**  
>By the way, in this story, Takeshi seemed to be a martyr for Haru. It's not giving up, it's letting go… Hayato on the other hand, still as a cool one, hope you enjoyed! But this is the real question for the readers.<br>HAYATO: WHO IS CUTER, ME OR TAKESHI?  
>Just answer this one okay? Thank ya!<p> 


	4. EROTICISM: A Man's Romance

Sorry to keep you waiting :3 I'm just a little bit busy lately hoho, by the way, it's the continuation of my stories "My 2nd Heart" Hope you'll enjoy :)  
>-<p>

TITLE: Eroticism : A Man's Romance  
>PAIRING: GOKUDERAMIURA  
>DISCLAIMER: I'm not the owner :)<p>

Tsunayoshi Sawada – as the tenth boss of Vongola Family was being tested by the Arcobaleno babies. To be able to pass them without doubts and hindrances, they need to go back to the past. So far so good, they passed different exams given by those cursed babies. They encountered several trials that made them stronger, especially Tsuna-San. He revealed his extraordinary strength inside. "More power!" – Author's comment :)

After a week of having their Arcobaleno trials, they made it! Wow and it's over. The day after tomorrow, they were all destined to go back to the future again, so to enjoy the last day of their silence in Namimori, Reborn planned to have a beach-vacation for tomorrow, everybody was excited except for Hibari Kyoya that we all know as "Crowd-hater". Haru was cheerfully laughing because of excitement as well as Kyoko and her brother Ryohei shouting "TO THE MAX!" as a sign of passion and thrill. Takeshi also laughed , presenting his sunny appearance to everybody while Lambo and I-pin were enjoying the moment. If there's only one person who isn't happy, it's Gokudera-San, because he doesn't want any of the Stupid Cow, Baseball Fag, Crazy Boxer and a Wild Bitch I mean a Moron Woman. Tired as hell, they all went home to prepare for tomorrow.

Hayato is preparing his things when he realized it was passed midnight and he also needs a rest. He closed his eyes and woke up in a dreamland far away from reality…

BGM*.—Sensual  
>*.—Red Orange<br>CHARACTERS INVOLVE*.—Hayato and Haru

"Hayato-Kun, come here, I'm a little bit naughty today…" Haru said seductively. "Ugh! Come!" She continued. Hayato became irritated. He might be in the middle of constipation just like when he sees his sister Bianci. Haru went nearer to Hayato, removing her socks, opening her buttons and taking off her skirt. Next stop: underwears -.-" Hayato was being annoyed at the same time confused. Haru started to take off Hayato's clothes. He was dumbfounded. It was just like a bachelor's party but he does now there's something that's going to happen between them this night. He thought he can endure the lady's seduction but heat rose up when Haru was completely nude forcing Hayato to do something *CENSORED* and against the law of virginity. *Nosebleed* Hayato was being carried away by the situation. He went above Haru and kissed her lips down to her neck and her breast, tucking her legs on his waist, wanting to get inside her, licking her stomach up to her neck, ready to enter her precious body, flesh to flesh, caressing her and exploring her body parts while Haru was also increasing his desire by holding his head tightly expressing her needs for Hayato. Preparing to embrace the lust that gradually conquered him, Hayato was totally blank. All he wanted was to start making love with Haru. When he was about to lose the exhausted lady's purity, a noise woke him up. It was his alarm clock. When he realized, he was in the middle of reality and fantasy. He remembered the beach-vacation today. He was snapped out and realized that he was really wet. "What the—" He said to himself. He wondered why did he had a dream like that, and more importantly, Why does it have to be Haru? Was he being attached to make things wild with Haru? He was almost late so he took a hot bath to relieve him and warm him up from lust.

They all went to the beach wearing their colorful trunks and bikinis but Haru's appearance mesmerizes Hayato. He shuddered as Haru went near him to ask if she looks okay, but suddenly, Haru fell on Hayato because of clumsiness and Hayato accidentally pulled the knot of her bikini on her back causing her top swim suit to fall. Hayato saw that thing of hers again just like on the bath tub and on his dream. *NOSEBLEED*

-End-

Omake:

Tomorrow morning, everybody was on the Namimori shrine; well prepared to go back to the future when Hayato arrived bleeding his nose and covering his wounds with band aids and having a black-eye. "G-Gokudera-Kun, what happened to you?" Tsuna asked. "Judaime, I'm sorry to say this but the Vongola Boss must be that stupid woman! With her strength, he can kill that badass Byakuran." -.-" Haru blushed because she remembered what Hayato saw and what they actually looked like that day while everybody were laughing at Hayato's slightly used 'sense of humor'.

Due to insist and public demands to continue the story :DD  
>It was a little bit ecchi but hope you enjoyed it :3<br>reviews will help and thanks :)


	5. Jelousy Add Some Spice On My Recipe

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I was kinda busy.. So here it is.. Enjoy :)

Title: Jelousy Adds Some Spice On My Recipe  
>Pairing: GokuHaru  YamaHaru  
>Series: KHR<br>Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own this cool manga-slash-anime

They got back to future and prepared for their upcoming fight with Soichi Irie when Haru noticed that Hayato barely talks to her. She felt a little sadness. Little did she know that Hayato is feeling awkward because of that erotic dream. Everytime she goes near him, he always shun her and everybody was aware of it, so to ease the uncomfortable atmosphere, Reborn had a little party for all of them.

As usual, The girls were assigned to cook and prepare. ~.~ (their only role I guess)

Haru is currently preparing the pasta when Takeshi went near her to talk to her or rather, surprise her. He hugged her back and in her shock, she was stunned. "Kyaaa~ Haru-Chan!" He said in his fluffy happy tone. "Aah! T-T-Takeshi-Kun" She replied with a blush still astonished because of his hands on her waist. It was a perfect timing when Hayato went to the Kitchen to just spy or rather stalk Haru from a far. A vein popped when he saw the happily childish cute act of Takeshi. Hayato coughed out loud to break the moment between the two but they don't seem to notice him, Hayato coughed louder but still no response. He was about to cough his loudest one when someone poked his back. It was Kyoko. "Uhm, Hayato-Kun, Are you alright? I think you have a cold." Kyoko said and a weird face came out from Hayato. Haru and Takeshi heard what Kyoko said and noticed that somebody's out there so they quickly get out of the situation. Still blushing, Haru arranged the plates for garnishing. "I'll help you there…" Takeshi said shyly. Without further attention, Kyoko dragged Hayato inside the Kitchen. "Uhm, a-ano, Sasagawa-San, it's alright! I'm fine, heh-heh.." A fake laugh came ou from him; Haru and Takeshi saw the weird Hayato with Kyoko entering the kitchen. "You have to drink this tea, it's herbal, it can heal cough and cold." Doctor Kyoko said. :D

~A very embarrassing situation.

During the party celebration, of course there were those little cute children, Lambo, I-pin and Reborneating their feasts, after a few seconds, I think you know what is the reason for Lambo to cry out loud. "Ow! I had a boo-boo!" Said by the little cow while getting his bazooka out from her huge afro hair. And POOF! It bacame Lambo-San! "ROMEOOOOOOOO!" said by you know who. "Ah, little Vongo- Uh,, Sorry I gotta go! WAAAAAAH!" Replied by you know who XD. Everything seemed so epic just until Takeshi went beside Haru and feed her with his own chopsticks and food. "Try this, I made this sushi Haru-Chan." He requested the young lady. "Oh, okay." She said and eventually devoured the sushi. Hayato became annoyed and went to the other side of Haru. "HEY! Stupid Woman, EAT THIS, IT'S BETTER! Hayato commanded, or rather, threatened her to taste the burnt egg he just cooked. Haru was kinda scared to try this but Hayato made it with love or rather, JELOUSY so he wanted her to taste the bitterness. Bwahaha. Takeshi poke Haru to eat another sushi and she ate it to avoid the burnt egg. After the party was done, everybody went back to their own rooms except for Haru, Kyoko, Bianchi and Takeshi who was merely waiting for Haru. "It's alright, you can take a rest Takeshi-Kun." Haru told Takeshi. "You sure, you're alright" Takeshi replied with his lovely tone. "Of course, nothing to worry about." Haru answered and Takeshi made his way to his room leaving Haru and the rest of the girls. "Tch" Bianci smirked and was about to comfort her brother mentally. _-poor little brother- _ she thought. Just when Haru was about to go to her room too when she remembered about the burnt eggs.

Meanwhile in Hayato's room, he tried to taste the burnt eggs he made because he was curious why Haru rejected this. "Well, it's her problem to not appreciate a genius's work of art! Tch!" He said and eventually took a bite on his beloved masterpiece. His face became pale because of the taste. Oh well, just exaggerate the anime parts XD~ and a sudden knock was heard from his door. It was from Haru which made his face more pale than ever. He looks like a vampire choking his food. "Uhm, sorry because of the eggs. It's Haru, may I come in?" She asked in a lady-like manner. Hayato's pale expression became a poker face. "Do what you want." Hayato said and Haru came inside just to see the wasted _genius's work of art _on top of the table. Haru went near the thing and decided to taste the burnt egg when Hayato tried to stop her. "Hey! Don't! It's not delicious." But the lady is persistent and she ate evrything on the plate until the last drop without making face. Instead, she smiled and said, "Thanks for the food, it's delicious". Hayato blushed feeling that awkward mood again but he didn't bother to take away that mood. Instead he yelled at Haru to hide his embarrassment.

Omake:

Hayato: HEY WHYD'YA EAT THAT! IT'S MINE!  
>Haru: But it's inside me now, but if you'll insist… *puts her finger inside her mouth to puke…<br>Hayato: STOP! STOP! Okay, it's yours!

That's all for today, I would love to read your reviews so I'll know what do you want to happen between the two for the next chapter! :D ayiiiie :3


End file.
